Amaya Ashagato
History Amaya Ashagato, was raised in a orphanage because, her mother and her father both was assassinated while in the town, so at the age of 9 she left the orphanage, but on the way, she always said how weak and pathetic she was, boys used to call her names and make fun of them, but one day she beated the guys up. So when she was nine, she had made a vow, to find the person who killed her parents, and came to Magnolia. After four months, she was managed to survive those long months, she left and went into a forest, then she found a abandoned house, near the waterfalls, three to four years later, she had the ability to create solid objects with her mind, using her imagination. But, she didn't know about the magic right then, so when she came back to Magnolia, she met Kaede Toketsu, then later, she joined Lux Incendia, a guild. Then she trained, and found out about her abilities and magic which was called, "Arc of Embodiment." 'Apperance' Amaya Ashagato, is 5'5, but even though she isn't really tall, she has hair to the size of her back, and black eyes. She usually wears a black vest-like jacket, with a white undershirt, and she also wears a black skirt. You can also see that she wears a red, sparkly hairband. Its seen rarely, that she would probably have different clothes on than the clothes she always wear, on the daily basis. 'Personality' Amaya, has a kinda mean attitude sometimes, but despite her rude, awful attitude, she can be very heart-warming and nice. Amaya doesn't really fall for guys who thinks they're everything, she usually might think their probably dumb and retarded. Sometimes if you get her interested in something, she might even have stars in her eyes, with her heart pounding fast. She also has a passion for reading, and math. She really likes to study, and use her magic, although she doesn't know about it, she thinks its going to be wonderful to have a magic. She usually might hang around her friends. She also likes to make friends in Magnolia, and she likes to explore around places, creeks, or any magical places she can think that exists. She usually likes to wonder off, without no one knowing. Relationships Leo: 'To Amaya, Leo is precious to her, their very close best friends and sometimes, they even call eachother, siblings, Leo as her best friend, they do all kinds of things, exploring, and other things to. '''Kiniku: '''Kiniku, is Leo's and Amaya's best friend, but usually, Amaya and Kiniku hang out without Leo, they would go shopping like everyday, every week maybe, but sometimes, they go to the club, and get something to eat, Kiniku is a fun, awesome, exciting friend to Amaya, and she will do anything to help her. '''Kaede Toketsu: '''Kaede, is a teenager who works at a club, part-time, down the street behind the park in a green building, Kaede is one of Amaya's friends, she usually talks to him everyday when she go to the club, and he also helps me with some stuff. '''Akira Hajimoto: '''Akira, also works at the bar part-time, with Kaede, she is usually forgets my name, but I still consider her as one of my precious friends. 'Magic and Abilities Arc of Embodiment (具現のアーク Gugen no Āku) Arc of Embodiment is a form of Lost Magic that allows the caster to materialize, and subsequently use to their every whim, anything they can imagine. Any of their creations give them great versatility both in and out of combat. They can range anywhere from everyday objects and weapons to more complex creations, even living ones, or even simple images of whatever may be on the user's mind. These creations are also given special properties that goes accordingly to what they are. It has been stated that there are several limits and conditions to this Magic, which as of yet are currently unknown. Despite this, Arc of Embodiment has been considered an invincible Magic by its caster, who additionally claims that nothing can beat the magic. Spells * Sacred Guardian Beast: Bulcusas the Thunderclap (Shugoseiju Jinari no Berukusesu) ' An enormous, heavily-armored, and physically powerful creature that Amaya imagines into existence to fight on her behalf. * '''Jet Black Sword: '(漆黒の剣 Shukkoku no Tsurugi): Amaya can transform her right arm into this claw-like sword which is capable of extending itself over long distances. It is claimed to be capable to cut through anything. * 'Golden Shield: '(黄金の盾 Ōgon no Tate): Amaya transforms her left hand into a large golden shield which is supposedly to be capable of repelling any attack. * 'Tower of Dingir: '(ディンギルの塔 Dingiru no Tō): Amaya conjures a massive tower that rises out of the ground, immobilizing and dragging her opponents with it in the process. After a short duration, the entire tower explodes, creating a devastating shockwave that can be felt and heard from miles away. * '''Pegasus Wings (天馬の翼 Tenma no Tsubasa): Amaya can create wings on her feet to grant herself the ability of flight and speed. * Sacred Guardian Beast, Belfast the Hurricane (守護聖獣疾風のベルファースト Shugoseijū Shippū no Berufāsuto): Amaya creates another giant guardian like Belcusas to fight against the enemy. * Ghosts of Brittia (ブリティアの亡霊たち Buritia no Bōreitachi): Amaya Ashagato envelops her enemies in a wave of ghost-like entities, which wrap around them and immobilize them. Abilities * Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Amaya has great fightning skills, and quick reflexes which makes her a master, at hand-to-hand combat. * Enhanced Durability: Amaya, also has great stamina, despite her looks, she can last long in a battle with a opponent. * Enhanced Healing: If Amaya ever gets hurt in a battle, she will recover quick, her recovery time is probably, 30 minutes, 40 minutes top. * Excellent Hearing: Amaya can hear very good, she can hear maybe about up to a 10 feet, from where she is currently standing at. * Enhanced Defense: Amaya can withstand any attack blown at her, unless its a destructive attack, like a Dragon Slayers/God Slayers/Devil Slayers attack. Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Guildless Category:Characters